This invention relates to fabric care compositions, to the use of the compositions in fabric treatment and to a method of treating fabric with the compositions.
The sensory feel of a fabric following conventional laundering processes is an important property. In particular, the xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d of a fabric is a highly desirable quality in the laundered fabric. The term xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d generally refers, for example, to the feeling of smoothness to the touch and flexibility of the fabric. In addition, the term xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d refers to the general feeling of comfort registered by the human skin on contact with the fabric. The term xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d is particularly considered to mean a lack of sensory negatives such as fabric stiffness and abrasiveness.
In addition to conferring softness benefits, it is also advantageous to reduce the extent of wrinkling, or creasing, of a fabric following laundering processes. The use of anti-wrinkle agents helps to reduce the need for ironing and thus saves on both the time and energy required for the laundering process.
A considerable number of additives have been developed for incorporation in or addition to, for example, the main wash cycles or tumble drying sequence of fabric laundering processes or industrial textile treatment processes in order to impart xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d benefits. Treatments have also been proposed for imparting anti-wrinkle benefits to fabric.
Thus, it is well known in the art that some clay materials may be used to impart softening and antistatic properties when deposited on fabrics. Such clay deposition is generally achieved by contacting fabrics with high concentrations of an aqueous suspension of the clay under closely controlled conditions during commercial manufacturing and treatment processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,647 discloses a detergent composition comprising specified amounts of water soluble non-soap synthetic detergent, an inorganic or organic detergent builder salt and a smectite clay with specified cation exchange characteristics. The clay is not pre-treated with any organic compound prior to inclusion in the formulation. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,647, these compositions provide fabric softening and/or anti-static benefits.
In order to provide the improved softening benefits claimed therein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,750 discloses detergent compositions comprising a specified cellulase and a softening clay such as, for example, a heat treated kaolin or various multi-layer smectites. The softening clays disclosed in this document have not been pretreated with organic compounds. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,750, the combination of specified cellulase and clay leads to a synergistic improvement in softness benefits. Preferably, the compositions also comprise a flocculating agent. Liquid detergents further comprise an antisettling agent such as, for example, an organophilic clay (eg Bentone(copyright)).
It is also known in the art that organic compounds containing a cation will react with certain clays under favourable conditions to form organophilic organo-clay products. Furthermore, certain organophilic clays can be used in the gelling or thickening of certain organic liquids, depending upon the substituents of the organic cation.
An organophilic clay gellant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,086 in a method that claims to increase the viscosity of liquid organic systems. The organophilic clay disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,086 is the reaction product of a particular smectite clay in a specified ratio with a methyl benzyl dialkyl ammonium salt. The resulting gels are stated as being useful as lubricating greases, oil base muds, paints and binders.
The preparation of organophilic clays is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,647 and 5,429,999. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,647, organophillic clay gellants are described which comprise the reaction product of specified amounts of: (a) a smectite-type clay; (b) a specified first organic cation; and (c) a specified second organic cation. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,647, such organophilic gellants provide improved gelling properties in organic solvents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,999 also discloses an organophilic gellant composition for use in non-aqueous systems, further comprising one or more specified organic anions that are capable of reacting with the first and/or second organic cations in the composition of U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,647 to form a complex with the smectite clay.
Further organophilic clay gellants are disclosed in EP-A-0726246. These clays comprise a specified ratio of certain quaternary ammonium ions and a specified diluent such as, for example, soya bean oil or oleic acid. According to EP-A-0726246, the organophilic clays are useful as rheological additives in both non-aqueous and aqueous systems such as, for example, inks, paints and varnishes.
The use of organoclays as gelling agents is also disclosed in WO 99/24548. According to this document, a gelling additive, which may comprise a specified selection of gelling agents, is added to a non-aqueous solvent in a specified ratio, to complete the thickening system in the gelatinous portion of a detergent tablet comprising at least one detergent active.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,790, detergent compositions comprising specified detergents and certain organophilic clays impart a softer feel to cotton terry towelling washed therein than compositions comprising the unmodified clay. The organophilic clays disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,790 are prepared from an impalpable (ie, fine-grained) smectite clay having an ion-exchange capacity of at least 50 meq/100 g; from about 5 to 100 molar percent of the exchangeable cations comprising the clay are replaced with specified alkyl-substituted ammonium ions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,035 discloses a fabric softening composition in solid form comprising:
(a) from about 10% to about 80% by weight of an impalpable smectite clay having an ion exchange capacity of at least 50 meq/100 grams;
(b) from about 1% to about 50% by weight of said clay of a compound selected from the group consisting of organic primary, secondary, and tertiary amines and their water soluble or water dispersible salts and organic quaternary ammonium, phosphonium and sulfonium compounds wherein said compounds have at least one hydrocarbon group having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms; and
(c) an anionic surfactant present in the amount of at least 30% molar equivalence to component (b);
wherein components (a) and (b) are combined to form a complex prior to the addition of the anionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,983 describes a textile treatment comprising particular sulfated castor oil substitutes and the use of these sulfated derivatives as textile softeners when applied as finishes. The sulfated castor oil substitutes disclosed comprise specified amounts of at least one sulfated aliphatic alcohol, having from about 4 to about 30 carbon atoms, in conjunction with specified amounts of at least one sulfated unsaturated oil, other than castor oil.
WO 00/24857 discloses a laundry detergent product comprising a wrinkle reducing agent selected from one or more of a specified range of compounds, including sulfated and sulfonated vegetable oils.
It remains desirable to have improved systems for treating fabric that provide fabric softness and/or anti-wrinkle benefits.
The present invention aims to provide a fabric care composition affording softness benefits to fabric treated with the composition. The present invention also aims to provide a fabric care composition affording anti-wrinkle benefits to fabric treated with the composition. The compositions of the invention may provide one or more other advantages in fabric treated with the compositions, the advantages including one or more of: ease of ironing, better shape, body, improved texture, improved colour (including surface colour definition), better antistatic properties, reduced friction, better comfort in wear, increased water absorption and better durability (ie, resistance to wear). In a particularly preferred embodiment, the compositions of the invention are used for reducing the extent of creasing of fabric, such as before and/or during and/or after laundering.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fabric treatment composition comprising:
(i) an organophilic clay;
(ii) a functionalised oil; and
(iii) water.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided the use of the compositions of the invention to provide softness benefits for fabric.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided the use of the compositions of the invention to provide anti-wrinkle benefits for fabric.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of treating fabric, comprising applying to fabric a composition of the invention.